


Podium Finish

by Daisyith



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: After Max's podium in Japan, the family arrange to celebrate





	

Sebastian carded his fingers through Max’s damp hair, sweeping fallen strands away from his eyes. He looked exhausted, the pale skin under his eyes tinted with a purplish shadow as his lashes fluttered low against his cheeks. He lifted his hand, barely covering his mouth as a yawn escaped from between his parted lips. Sebastian leant forwards, pressing his lips gently against his son’s forehead, “Well done Maxy…” He murmured, watching as Max’s nose scrunched in annoyance at the nickname used. He extended his hand, taking the cool metal between his fingers as he inspected the trophy. It was covered in a thin layer of liquid, the champagne sticking to the silver curves. It had been a while since Sebastian had stood upon the podium in such a position but there had been no jealousy or anger as he watched his son, only pride and overwhelming love. It hadn’t been a good race for Sebastian but it had been worth it as Max crossed the chequered flag, a second place to his name. 

Sebastian turned to his son, smiling fondly as Dan took Max into his arms, pulling him into a tight hug. “You know…” Seb began, pausing to gesture at the trophy in his hand, “We’re gonna need a bigger trophy cabinet.” 

The corners of Dan’s mouth pulled his lips into a grin, “A bigger house at this rate!” He exclaimed cheerfully, pulling Max closer so that he could place a kiss to his wild hair. 

“Dad…” Max whined, trying to pull away from the contact, “Don’t be stupid.” He said after he’d finally broken free. 

Dan reached out, placing his hand gently against Max’s cheek as his thumb smoothed over the skin, “We’re really proud of you Max, you’re doing fantastically.”

Sebastian smiled, stepping forwards so that he could rest his hand on Max’s shoulder, “So proud. Now how would you like to celebrate?”

Max smiled, stopping to consider his answer, “Well…” He began.

\----------------------------------

Sebastian stopped and stared. His fingers froze around the buttons on his smart shirt. His eyes fell on the figure before him, his breath catching in his throat. Even after all the years together, the sight of Dan never failed to take his breath away. The sight before him was beautiful, the towel seeming blindly white against Dan’s sun-kissed skin. It was low around his hips, a small smattering of dark hair protruding from the top. Water droplets clung to his skin, shimmering in the low lighting of the hotel room. His curls were uncontrollable, sticking upright in every direction. 

“Seb, you’re staring again!” Dan called across the room, the tone of annoyance in his voice only mocking as he turned around to Sebastian, revealing the grin plastered across his face.

A warm, red blush crept over Sebastian’s cheeks, colouring them to the familiar Ferrari colours. “I wasn’t staring!” He exclaimed, embarrassed at having been caught, “I was just thinking!” 

Dan chuckled, clearly not believing Sebastian, “And what were you thinking about?” He asked, amusedly.

Sebastian licked his lips, rising from his perch on the side of the bed as he stepped towards Dan, his fingers falling to play with the hem of his towel, “I was thinking about how lucky I was to have such a handsome husband.” 

Dan smiled, batting away Sebastian’s hands, “Later Seb, we’re celebrating with Max remember.”

Seb pouted, they were going out for a family meal that evening, celebrating Max’s second place together, “We can be quick?” He asked hopefully.

A laugh escaped from Dan’s mouth, “Such a romantic.”

“Don’t I even get a kiss?” 

Dan leant forwards, pressing his lips briefly to Seb’s in a short but sweet kiss. As he pulled away, his fingers moved to the open shirt around Sebastian’s body, moving with expertise to finish sliding the plastic through the material, “Why don’t you go find Max and I’ll find you in a minute.” He suggested, knowing that Sebastian would keep trying if he remained in the room. And as tonight was for celebrating Max’s podium finish, he had to keep Seb’s hands away. No matter how much his body disagreed...


End file.
